mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vexicons
The Vexicons 'are four female warriors of immense strength and abilities who make their official debut in Episode 30. They are called forth from Proxima's more powerful Dark Codex, who refers to them her "children." They covet an ancient, lost scepter that had belonged to King Lorius the Glorious, which possessed the power of mind control. They race against the Mysticons to retrieve it from a hard-to-reach location somewhere in the farthest parts of the realm. They also an animal sidekick, a blue ferret that Mallory wears like a muffler. She is called Deeva. Mallory A staff-wielder with ice powers who is the dark counterpart of Princess Arkayna. Her phrase is ''"Ice Serpent, Strike!" ''from her deep blue Serpent/Snake Bracer, which she uses more than her three sisters whom she considers her "minions" rather than sisters. She is the most power-hungry, independent, and ambitious of the sisterhood of evil; the first to attempt to overthrow her "mother" Proxima. Kasha An orange cat-girl on roller blades who is the Vexicon counterpart of Zarya. Her battle phrase is ''"Shadow Panther, Pounce!" from her bright orange Panther Bracer. Her weapon is "Energy Claws" and can hover in the air on skates. Eartha A large stone golum, who is the "evil" counterpart of Emerald the Dwarf. Her phrase is "Basilisk Stampede!" ''from her pink Basilisk Bracer. Her weapon is stone hammer which emits a blast of pink energy when hit. Willa A tiny, purple winged imp who is the dark counterpart of Piper, which implies that imps and elves are natural enemies, as stone golems and dwarfs are. Her battle phrase is ''"Fear the Nightmare!" ''from her purple Bat Bracer to counter Piper's yellow Phoenix Bracer. Her additional ability is emitting a ray of dark purple smoke from her hands, an attack she calls "Boom Doom" in contrast to Piper's [[Pixie Blast|''Pixie Blast]] attack. She can also teleport her and others, over long and short distances in a flash of deep purple smoke, by calling out "Quicker than a Flicker." She is the only Vexicon who does not actually wield a magical weapon. Appearances * Happily Never After (debuts; silhouettes) * The Lost Scepter (full debuts) * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Game of Phones * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night * Heart of Stone * Monster Hunt * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons (final appearance) The Vexicons in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume (comic debut) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume *Volume Magical Abilities and Weaponry Mallory Possessing very strong cryokinetic and frigiokinetic powers, she can emit strong beams of solid ice from her blue Crystal Ice Staff. She holds the dark power of the Serpent. She can encase her opponents in a solid block of ice, and erect an ice shield that can defect Arkayna's fiery beams with ease. Once donning the half of Necrafa's mask, her Vexicon abilities seemed to have grown tremendously and developed more. Kasha Has razor-sharp energy claws that can slice through anything and can move at high speeds via energy skates. She wields the dark power of the Panther. She can also fire a stream of red energy beams from her claws. She naturally possesses superhuman hearing, superhuman smell, enhanced dexterity, enhanced climbing and feline reflexes. Eartha Her body of hard rock enables her to turn into a large boulder that can defect energy-based attacks. She holds the dark power of the Basilisk. Her weapon is a hammer, from which she could fire a strong energy burst when she was given a grater boost of strength from the rare maleficent ellipse. She can regenerate her rock solid body if need to. Willa She is able to emit a unusually powerful blast of pure dark energy from her hands, and has winged flight via her pixie wings. She holds the dark power of the Bat. She can also teleport herself and her fellow Vexicons over short or long distances in a flash of dark purple smoke by saying "Quicker than a flicker". Her strongest dark energy blast is what she calls her "Boom Doom" attack. She is the only Vexicon whose special abilities are used more than once, and whose Vexicon weapon is never known. Spells Cast Only Mallory has been seen casting various spells of dark magic per Proxima's orders:' ''Evil magic swirl and eddy Hex this phone Do it already Used to hex Zarya's cellfie to trap her into the highest and most difficult level of her newly addicted video game Used to locate the rest of Eartha's stone-hard body Boulders roll Knights they roam Lead us to Eartha So we can go home Cast to fully call upon and release the Spectral Hand's tentacles of pure evil from within the tower-like ruins from within it was imprisoned for millennia Ancient ruins beneath this isle Let's conquer this realm Let's do it in style Trivia *They are considered to be dark versions of the Mysticons: "Anti-Mysticons" by fans; just as the Rowdyruff Boys are the pure evil male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls. In "Heart of Stone", it is revealed that they were created out of Proxima's misery and loneliness, to be a sisterhood of evil, in place of the Mysticons who had abandoned her and ruined her already lonely life; Princess Arkayna in particular, for obliviously deserting and betraying her to her true twin sister, Zarya. *Fans are deeply disappointed that there were not enough episodes for the Vexicons to display more of their abilities. *They are the only beings to have resided within a magical book, to be called upon into the real world. *They each have their very own animal Bracers: Blue Serpent, orange Panther, purple Bat 'and '''pink Basilisk '''which emit a very bright light when they clash with those wielded by the Mysticons. *The reason why their weapons and powers are a whole lot stronger and more effective than those utilized by the Mysticons is due to the Dark Codex, from which they came, is entirely filled with immensely powerful dark magic; whereas the one that further develops and drastically increase Mysticons' magic is now thoroughly drained. *Eartha becomes fully good and stays with Emerald at Rudix Hollow with Emerald her family while a bald Mallory, Kasha and Willa are imprisoned somewhere. *Malvaron gives them the following nicknames in Episode 38: '"Frosty", "Roller-Cat, She-Rock and "the Imp." * They were created from Proxima's misery, loneliness and hatred towards Arkayna and the other Mysticons to be her "sisterhood of evil." * Them being the evil and much stronger counterparts of the show's heroes is quite similar to the Rowdyruff Boys; the male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls. * Being catlike, Kasha has a litter-box. She also has feline attributes, like Odd della Robbia in Code Lyoko''' and '''Code Lyoko: Evolution, but only on the virtual world Lyoko. * The Vexicons are parodies of DC Comics' Female Furies, Gotham Sirens, Villainy Inc., Marvel Comics' Femizons, Femme Fatales, Sisterhood of Mutants, AC Comics' Fearforce, Witches 5 and Negamoon Sisters from sailor moon, Ginyu Force from dragon ball z, Knights of Vengeance and C.H.Y.K.N. from w.i.t.c.h., The Trix from winx club, Dark Judges from judge dredd, Vicious Circle from savage dragon, Dark Warlords from ronin warriors, Nightsisters from star wars and The Jokerz and April Moon Gang from batman beyond. * They also equivalent of Dark Turtles from teenage mutant ninja turtles franchise, Psycho Rangers from power rangers franchise, Nega Scott from scott pilgrim, Nemesis Prime from transformers franchise, Wario and Waluigifrom super mario franchise, NegaDuck from disney's darkwing duck, Captain Pollution from captain planet, Mechagodzilla from godzilla franchise, Dark Danny from danny phantom, Super Enemies from super friends, Evil Jim from earthworm jim, Justice Lords from justice league, DC Comics' Crime Syndicate of America and Legion of Super-Villains and Marvel Comics' Dark Avengers and Squadron Sinister. The four Knights of Destruction (Knights of Revenge in the comics) in the animated show ''W.I.T.C.H. ''were created out the dark emotions of Nerissa (leader of the very first five Guardians of the Veil and Keeper of the Heart of Candracar) As with the Vexicons, they were created to combat and distract the second generation of legendary heroes':' * Shagon the Hate feeds on and grows stronger from the sheer hate and fury from his enemies. * Ember the Pain feeds on her enemies pain, despair and misery. * 'Tridart the Despair '''grows stronger from fear and fight. Also possessing ice/snow-based powers like Mallory. * '''Khor the Destroyer '''grows stronger via anger and rage. Quotes Mallory * "You can call us...the Vexicons." * "Let's get down to business." * "Kasha. King, fetch." * "Four against two. This is going to be easy." * "Vexicons, let's spread some dread." * "Cute." * "[[Vexicon Bracers|''Ice Serpent Strike!"]] * "Oh no you didn't." * "Hex tag: Mage dunk. Hex tag: All washed up. Hex tag: It's vexing hour." * "Willa, the crown." * "Oh, please. Pull yourself together." * "Don't worry, Star Mistress. We'll find the scepter. We'll get the King." * "Good effort, Dragon Mage." * "Can we go now?" * "Hex-tag, cold shoulder." * "Yes. All we need is the King." * "Look how hard you're fighting. You're so adorable." * "No one shows up to an evil party on time. It's called making an entrance." * "She's so cute, but so clueless." * "Squad, let's show his city how to party Vexicon style." * "Clever girls." *"Sic, Deeva, sic." *"Party hard, girls. Lure the Mysticons to their hex-tag doom." *"Are you done yet?" *"Earth? Crush it." *"Overreact much?" *"Would you chill already? We brought you party favors." *"Uh, it was a maleficent eclipse party. Duh." *"Or we could just take 'em out now or whatever." *"Does anyone know what she's saying? I don't speak old person." *"We're in, Girls." *"The Proxima Shame Buffet ''is open, Girls." *"Um, hex-tag rude." *"Okay, Vexicons, let's do some work." *"B.R.B. or whatever." *"Uh, that wasn't the plan." *"Yeah, I don't do Lotus Night, except for the gifts part, which is taking forever." *"Finally. Took you long enough, Zippy Pixie." *"Don't dis the hair, Dragon Mage." *"Vexicons, let's go get our girl." *"Don't ever think of betraying the sisterhood again." *"I got a manicure." *"That's exactly what I'm going to find out." *"Interesting or whatever." *"That mask deserves someone fierce, someone with ambition." *"I hate nature." *"If she wakes while we're gone my plan is ruined." *"Once I get that mask, nature's the first thing to go." *"I can taste the power of the Mask already." *"Your time is over, Proxima.' *"Boring." *"Nothing gets between me and my destiny." *"To the Mysticons' Stronghold." *"Time to take what's mine already." *"Spoiler, it's me." *"Say goodbye to the Mask. And your 'sister'. " *"Willa, take us home." *"That's right, Minions. The Spectral Hand just got a lot more fierce." *"To Drake City, to feed." *"I'm here for my throne, People." *"Stop interfering with my evil jam." *"Eartha, slush-gulpie, nowsies." *"You're ruining the victory vibe." *"Yeah, not happening." *"Hex-tag: Good girls never win." *"Hex- tag: Good hex-tag." *"Whatever. My snow sphere will protect us." *"Time to get fierce." *"Bicker much?" *"Time to feed the Spectral Hand. The more powerful it gets, the stronger we get." *"I agree, Kasha. But first: Eartha, crush the eggs." *"Do something useful for a change." *"Simple: She was the weakest link." *"Why am I not surprised?" *"Good ahead. Finish me." *"No!! No!! NOOOO!!" Kasha * "Here, King-y King." * ''"Shadow Panther, Pounce!" * "I'll clip your wings, Imp." * "An apple a day keeps the Mysticons away." *"I'll clip your wings, Imp." *"Keep it down, yo." *"Boohoo. What up, King? Let's jam." *"Catch me if you can." *"Hope you got nine lives." *"Taking out the trash. You're out of your league, Girl." *"Smells like dragon order and thousand-year-old sports socks." *"Missed me, missed me. Now you gotta kiss me." *"Come on, Mallory, shake a tail. We're missing all the fun." *(not impressed) "This is the eclipse?" *"That girl looks vexed." *"She's gonna go supernova on us." *"What's up, Mysticons?" *"All fizzle and no fight." *"We'll hunt her down." *"You're brave, Girl, but you're a fool if you think you can take us alone." *"Quick! Let's finish 'em off." *"Yo, wait. Couldn't we use the dirt in your diary against those do-gooders?" *"Now, Willa." *"Don't mess, Ice Queen." *"You got skills, I'll give you that. But I'm just getting started." *"Check out the Newbicons. Actually, let's check out the whole thing in instant replay." *"No! Proxima's gonna kill me!!" *"Come on, let's scrap, Girls." *"What else is on?" *"That girl has issues." *"What's up with Bizarro Mage?" *"You'll wake the star nerd." *"Quick, the Mask!" *"Liar, lair, pants on fire. For real. You're on fire." *"That dimension reeks than a titan's toe jam." *"Mysticons, come out and play." *"Oh, it is on." *"Whose side are you on anyway!?" *"Awe. They're trying to save their parents." *"I was born fierce!!" *"Rain! Meow." *"Look what the cat dragged in?" *'You goin' soft on us, Girl?" *"I won't be till we toss 'em in the portal." Willa * "Dibs on the one with the freaky ponytails." * "I hate good manners. We're bad." * "Quicker than a Flicker." * "Don't be scared, be terrified." * 'We had 'hm till Kasha lost him." * "Whoa. Lorius' secret hideaway." * "Destroying stuff is fun." * "Boom Doom!" *"That is not nice granite." *"Can we go? I wanna wreck havoc and destruction." *"Where's the doom? Where's the gloom?" *"When get my hands on that little old lady, she's gonna pay." *"Out of my way. I owe the old lady a little payback." *"Good idea. They don't stand a chance against us during the eclipse." *"That party was killer." *"This is gonna be devastating." *"Dibs on the old cleaver." *"One: I'm am imp. Two: Everything you're saying, don't really care." *"Uh, no thanks." *"I know, right? Why didn't we do this sooner?" *"The Princess is a Mysticon?" *"You were supposed to be keeping watch. Ow. She's made of stone, Knucklehead." *"We're home." *"When 'you' hit her with that harmless lance, she's gonna shocked." *"Smug face emoji." *"Best Lotus Night ever!" *(sarcastic) "Woo hoo. Fun times, Proxima Starfall." *"Ooh. What'd you get us?" *"What's with the gross glitter?" *"Dunzo." *"Kasha's throwing artifacts into the Forge." *"She'll light us up with starfire." *"I boom doomed." *"I can't wait to get a taste of that evil mojo." *"Almost a nice shot." *"Oh, I get it- Water and lightning. This is gonna hurt." *"Too late, I'm satisfied." *"You talk a lot. Let's throw her into the portal first." Eartha * "Back away, Flesh bag." * "I like a fair fight. It will be an honor to destroy you." * "Basilisk Stampede!" * "After you, Ladies." *"We failed our first quest." *"As do I, Dwarf." *"Onward, to the Undercity. *"I mean, onward, to not the Undercity." *"But of course." *"We have arrived." *"Nice granite." *"Destiny has gifted us with a maleficent eclipse." *"But I already have rock solid abs." *"I was ready to rock out." *"Willa, those dwarves insulted your honor!! I'll get those little hammerheads." *"I quake in fear." *"You are wired, Elf!!" *"The dwarf is still at large." *"This is not right. Reading someone's diary is pure evil." *"Yes, You must know your enemy to pulverize your enemy." *"Poof away, my little friend." *"We completed our quest, Star Mistress." *"I am shaking with excitement." *"I couldn't agree more, Star Mistress. Magnificent." *"Great aftershock. What in the realm is going on?" *"We knights fight fair. Unguard!" *(to herself) "Keep it together, Eartha. You must get back to your sisters." *"I'd rather crumble than feel that goody-goody heart beating in my chest." *"And what gives you the right? I like being evil. I want ''to be evil." *"A stone golem might if she didn't have shackles on." *"I am sorry. I'm not the golem you thought I was." *"Glad to be home with my sisters." *"Yes, Star Mistress." *"I tried to stop them, Star Mistress." *"I love nature. Granite, stalagmites, lava baths." *"I am in so much trouble." *"Why does she have to be such a fast sleep-dancer?' *"I am sorry. I have failed you." *"A glorious uprising. I have the key." *"Enough! What you are doing is highly disrespectful." *"Sorry." *"Huh? hot air?" *"Dragon eggs!! An entire generation waiting to born." *"What? No. I look forward to their demise." *"Enough!!"'' *"I am sorry. I will no longer do your evil biding!!" About the Vexicons Princess Arkayna * "Who are you?" * "Not today, new girls." * "Don't let them escape!!" * "Eartha said they're headed to the Undercity." * "To hide all your spit ends?" * "Sisters? They didn't seem very sisterly when they abandoned you." * "This looks like Vexicon magic." * "First we take out the Vexicons." * ( narrating) "The Vexicons were imprisoned." Citrine Goldenbraid * "Ah!! A fairy!!" * "Stop right there, Missies. Is that any way to talk to your elders?" * "And you- You're the worst of the lot." * "And so are you, Missies." * "She's a golem and a Vexicon." Emerald * "Stand down!! Or just strike a terrifying pose." * "We just got our butts handed to us by the Vexicons." * "I don't think you're as bad as you think you are. You're better than the other Vexicons." * "What do the Vexicons want with snarchwhich hair?" * "How could you do ''that to her?" * "She was stronger than all of put together!! She had honor, integrity and a good heart." Gawayne * "Whoa. They're like you. But a gazillion times better." * "Well, whoever they are, they got my crown." * "And now leave my king cave, and take your super cool Vexicons with you." Kymraw * "You using Mini Forge to make zombie dust to use on that ice witch. But why? I thought you two were B.F.F.s" * "Mallory no give you gift. She thoughtless. So you turn her into thoughtless zombie." Piper * "They even get a cute sidekick!!?" * "Super cool posers. What? There was a ''cat. On skates." * "That must be what the Vexicons are after." * "Think again, Little Imp." * "Meaning, she'll die of a broken heart?" * "But you'll crumble." * "Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Proxima * "Come forth, my children!! Come forth!!" * "Be sure you do." * "Excellent work, Vexicons." * "Vexicons, listen up! Eyes off your devices and on me." * "Partying is not in your destiny!!" * "There you are!! How dare ''you sneak out!!" * "Those good-for-nothing Vexicons are worse than children!! I knew I shouldn't have created them!!" * "I'm glad you had fun, because you're all ''grounded!! Forever!!" * "You watch your tone, Young Lady." * "But how did you...?" * "You're all GROUNDED!!!" * "How dare ''you invade my privacy!! Stay out of my reflection log!!" * "You are on a need-to-know basis! And you ''don't need to know!!" * "Willa, Kasha!! Get off that screen and help us decorate the tree this instant!!" * "Lotus Night is a time for families, good and evil, to come together!!" * "Mallory, get you icicles over here." * "None of your business. Um, where's Eartha?" * "You bailed? Without Eartha?" * "I plucked you out of misery and loneliness, created you to be a family, a sisterhood of evil. You never ever leave a sister behind!!" * "Find her. Now!!" * "I brought you into this world and I can take you out!!" * "What are you doing in my chamber?" * "Behold, Vexicons!! You're just in to witness the destruction of our enemies and the rise of-" * "We have to stop, Mallory!!" Queen Goodfey * "Does she always make cat puns?" Malavaron * "Proxima must have used her Dark Codex to create them." * "You take Frosty and the Imp. I got She-Rock and Roller-Cat." Zarya * "Buncha posers." * "Yeah! I will, Whiskers!!" * "That super cool, rollerskating cat-girl nabbed him." * "You got game, Girl." * "Pick a good arena, Newb." * "The Vexicons know where to find us. They'll come for the Mask." * "Frosty's back!!" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Season 2 characters